


Cloying Forgiveness

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a), Kilieit (p_3a)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Dirty Talk, Begging, Collars, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Prostate Massage, badly transliterated regional accents, bisexual thancred, gay jacke, patch 2.2: through the maelstrom, sub thancred, thancred makes mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici, https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/Kilieit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Thancred last stepped foot in the Dutiful Sisters of the Eidelweiss. Just what awaits him when he returns?</p><p>Alternative universe set during Patch 2.2: Through the Maelstrom where Thancred decided to return to his old workplace. Headcanon heavy; written before the release of, and NOT compliant with, Thancred's backstory as written in Encyclopaedia Eorzea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1 and 2 are SFW (Teen); chapter 3 is SFW (Mature); chapter 4 is NSFW (Explicit).
> 
> Before the release of the lore book, this fanfiction used the name "Thancred Carver" for the protagonist. Since the release of the lore book, we have been made aware of Thancred's canonical surname, and I have edited this fanfiction to reflect this information: it now reads as Thancred Waters.
> 
> I will not, however, be editing the rest of the fanfiction to fit his now-canonical backstory; I would have to rewrite the whole thing, and I'm happy with it as it is. I am letting it stand as a testament to the ideas I had in the absence of anything concrete from canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW.

"Only if you, my lovely Warrior of Light, shall come with me."  
Aghurlal Qar-aKimusun wrinkled his nose. "Since when did the mighty Archon Thancred need an  _ escort _ , dare I ask?"  
"It would do best if the fair Lady Yugiri was settled in by you  _ personally _ , don't you agree?"  
"You don't know that she's fair," Aghurlal smirked.  
"--and besides, I'm not really  _ needed _ there. For you, it's practically a state visit. I simply wish to see the place. If anyone is being escorted, it is you, my dear fellow."

Aghurlal frowned. It was never "simple" with Thancred; yet thusly, teasing out in which manners it was complex was just as difficult as discerning the matter in the first place.

"Very well. I shall accompany you, Thancred."  
"Thank you, my friend. Don't let my stoic façade fool you into thinking I don't appreciate it."  
"Oh, Thancred." Aghurlal smiled. "It never does."

\--

Thancred had to admit. He knew this would go badly. And yet, somehow, despite all of his years of acquiring Sharlayan wisdom, he didn't anticipate it to go  _ this badly _ .

A pretty, red-haired miqo'te... had her blade pricking at his throat, and her hand gouging vicious bruises into his shoulder.

"Oh, I know who _you_ are, _Thancred Waters_! What in all seven swiving hells made ye think you could _dare_ step foot here again after what you did?!" She bared her teeth, shoving him against the door again and catching the skin of his throat open with her blade. "By all rights I ought 'ave strung you up the minute Lonwoerd said ye's headed this way, were that not too good for ye! I've half a mind to _take your hand_ _off_ right here an' now! You _filthy, arrogant, swiving_ \--"

Thancred supposed he was only lucky her blade wasn't coated in poison. His hands were up over his head in surrender; he glanced over at Aghurlal, who was  _ staring _ at him. A helpless shrug was all Thancred could muster in return.

She went on, calling him all manners of name under the fair gaze of Azeyma and practically brandishing the knife at his throat. All he could do was stay still and wait until it was over. He had to admit he was more used to employing this tactic with jilted lovers (to his memory, at least, she wasn't one), but… well, needs must. Once she was done saying her piece, perhaps he'd be able to explain himself, and perhaps she'd stop drawing thin lines of blood from his neck.

He was aware of the gazes being drawn to their little commotion. He didn't recognise many of the faces in the room - must have been recruited after he left - and had no doubt many of them found this highly amusing. He only prayed that Lady Yugiri herself wasn't watching; that would be quite the embarrassment...

"Leave it, Stray," a voice cut across the crowd. "No gettin' through _that_ thick skull."

Thancred looked to where the voice had come from.

Oh…

Oh  _ no _ .

Was that-- was that  _ Jacke _ ?

The same brown hair, the same blue eyes - but by Menphina, he'd grown into himself. His strong jaw was offset by smooth cheeks and soft-seeming skin; his choice of shirt doing just enough to effortlessly show off his muscled chest without seeming--

Something sharp caught his chin, and Thancred was dragged back into reality. "Stray" had flicked him with her knife; she caught his gaze in a glare. "I'll let the  _ guildmaster  _ deal with ye," she spat.

Fussing at the deep nick she'd left, Thancred watched Jacke approach. The rest of the Guild fell silent as he did so.  _ Guildmaster _ , now? Oh, dear...

"She got one thing right," he said, squaring up to Thancred with hands on hips. Thancred was an inch or two taller than him, now. He used to be shorter. "Ye got a lot o' nerve showin' yer face here again after what ye pulled."   
"I was in the neighbourhood," Thancred rasped. He cleared his throat. "Coming here was Aghurlal's idea--"   
"Like shite," Jacke said, glancing Thancred down with contempt.   
"Believe me or not, it's the truth. I simply wanted to see the place again - is that so illegal, now?"   
Another voice piped up - a white-haired lalafell that Thancred hadn't met before. "Technically, yes."   
"And just who are you?" Thancred retorted, with as much casual disdain as he could muster when pinned to a door with his hands above his head. "I don't recall asking--"   
" _ Shut it _ !" Jacke glared at Thancred, then the lalafell. "Underfoot, ain't ye got someplace to be?"   
He was met with a shrug and a roll of the eyes.

But Jacke turned his attention back to Thancred. " _ You _ , sorry mess that ye are. In me office, an' this better be bloody swivin' good." He stepped back - just enough to let Thancred stand on his own two feet, instead of leaning against the door he'd been held against - then looked to Aghurlal. "Ye comin' too, then, Fury? Ain't reckoned ye the type of associatin' wit' this manner o' scum, but I'll hear it all the same."   
"After what I just saw, I'm not entirely certain I trust Thancred not to have himself summarily murdered," Aghurlal responded. His tone of voice was stonier than Thancred would have liked. "So yes, I think I shall accompany you both."   
"Righ'. This way, both of ye."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW.

Jacke's office, it seemed, was up several flights of stairs. Thancred supposed he was only lucky that the miqo'te hadn't seen fit to hamstring him when he walked in the door.

"Don't go gettin' no smart ideas of backstabbin' there, 'Cred," Jacke spat as he lead the way. "Ain't worked out too well for ye the first time, 'cept this time ye'd have te make yer way  _ all  _ the way back down them steps into a guild full o' angry Rogues. That, or a  _ long _ dive down into yonder sea. Like to see ye come crawlin' back after  _ that _ ."

Thancred gave a short sigh. He supposed he didn't really have any right to expect elsehow…

A hand on his arm caught his attention, and he looked over to see Aghurlal. He-- oh.   
"What," Thancred whispered, "are  _ you _ angry at me now as well?"   
"When were you going to tell me about any of this?" Aghurlal hissed, his tail lashing as they continued to climb the stairs.   
Thancred set his face into neutral and kept walking. "I didn't think it would come up."   
"Like hell," Aghurlal muttered. But he let it drop.

Finally, the corridor levelled off, and Jacke lead them through the maze of crates and sacks to a plain wooden door no different from any of the others leading off the top-floor landing. His office was no tidier than the hallway had been - out of the mess, Jacke pulled a pair of extra chairs, and set them matter-of-factly facing his desk. Aghurlal seated himself in one, his tail curling itself around the leg of the chair. Cautiously, Thancred took the other.

Jacke paced around the desk, glaring daggers at Thancred. Thancred didn't meet his gaze.

"So," Jacke started. "Fury. Cred ever tell ye exactly what it was he did?"   
"No," Aghurlal replied. "But you're going to, aren't you?"   
"Unless ye don't wish to hear it. Could understand that, my lad. Seems ye're compelled to run with this sorry cove either ways, so mayhaps ye'd rather stay in the darkmans on this one."   
Aghurlal, unlike Thancred, didn't shy away from Jacke's gaze. "You know me better than that, Jacke."   
"Ye're right, Fury." Jacke folded his arms. "That I do.

"This 'ere  _ Thancred Waters _ were picked up by pirates as a boy, y'see. 'Cept the Upright Thieves runs a job on 'is vessel when he was still just scrubbin' decks, an' they see fit to offer the poor sod a second chance. Same as me, in fact. We's from different crews, but we was together in the Thieves as lads, rescued from drownin' in that rotten sodge as we called  _ lives  _ afore."   
"You were… childhood friends?"   
"Aye, we was. 'Spect ye'll see short why we ain't all friendly-like now, though."

Thancred felt Aghurlal staring at him, but he dared not meet his eye.

"...so's, we was runnin' together 'til we was grown. Made right good pals, an' all. He'd go an' get distracted by 'is pretty ladies, an' I'd get distracted by me pretty men…" Jacke shrugged, "we was a right pair, me an' Cred. Young an' dumb, as they says."   
"But something happened," Aghurlal said slowly.   
"Aye, that it bloody well did. Cred gets assigned this job, see, an' ye could be sure if he's 'ad pulled it off, he might as be standin' where I'm standin', right now. 'Cept he ain't  _ interested _ in pullin' it off, turns out. Three days go by wit' no news o' him  _ or _ the job. Took us a turn o' the moon to figure out what as happened. He cloyed the job, flogged it off 'is own self, an' used the gil to get a boat to the bloody middle o' nowhere. Never to be seen again, we as thought."

Burning blood filled Thancred's cheeks. He dared not look at either of the other men in the room.

"Well, turns out that reflects badly on the man what rescued 'im from a pirate's life to start with, an' our poor captain o' the time was sent early into 'is retirement. We lost one o' our best, our good captain lost 'is rep, an' good ol'  _ Cred Waters _ there comes somethin' of a cautionary tale as to trustin' rogues with jobs above their pay."

There was silence for a good few long moments, during which Thancred found remarkable interest in a loose thread on the edge of his tunic. He was just about to start trying to snap it off when Aghurlal spoke up.   
"Thancred, is this true?"

It was. Every word of it. He'd been approached by Louisoix and offered a new start - an education in the Sharlayan colony. An opportunity to get away from ever having been… what he was. A miserable wharf rat. Out of pride, and wanting to impress the exotic mentor who had offered such sparkling opportunity, Thancred had insisted on paying for his own boat fare. And given he was leaving the city anyroad…

Thancred closed his eyes and turned his face away.

Jacke sighed. "Look, Fury. Cred's obviously some sort o' big hero now, given tell I hear he's just had whids wit' the Admiral without bein' arrested; an' especially bein' as he's involved wit' the likes o' you. But the Admiral's one thing, an' the Sisters is another. Most of 'em ain't into forgivin' a cull for goin' against the Code like that, especially when he ain't made right on it. Ye remember when Stray strung me up for cloyin' her sandwich? Aye, well, what Cred cloyed were a pretty bloody big sandwich, so I reckon ye'd be best off tellin' yer pal he ain't welcome 'round here no more."

Out of the corner of his eye, Thancred noted Jacke turning and pacing towards the bay window. It looked out over the city, letting the moonlight filter in along with that coming through the skylight. Thancred dared to lift his head, watching the back of Jacke as he brought a hand up to his chin in thought.

"Still," Jacke said. "I mightn't 'ave seen Cred for a while, but I still reckons I got me fambles pretty well around 'is ways. If 'e was sensible, he's 'ave stayed away today. Far from me te say it, but I do think it's almost like he  _ wants _ te sit there an' stow 'is pretty whids while I lays it all out for ye."

Suddenly, Jacke spun, catching Thancred unawares - their gazes locked, and Thancred found himself unable to look away.

" _ So _ ," Jacke levelled, his tone sharp. "When  _ exactly  _ was ye plannin' to apologise, Waters?"

Thancred found his voice, but it was soft and weak. "Aghurlal…"   
"Thancred?" The au ra looked to him, confused.   
"Please, leave us."   
Jacke shook his head. "Ye don't has to listen to this cad, Fury. Ye can stay."   
"No…" Aghurlal stood. "I don't mind leaving. If it would give you two an opportunity to work things out, then far be it from me to deny you. Just, ah… don't murder each other, if you would."   
"Shan't make promises," Jacke muttered, but Thancred nodded in agreement.

As Jacke directed Aghurlal to the waiting room and helped him move the boxes and crates blocking its entrance (evidently Jacke hadn't had guests up here in quite a while), Thancred rest his head in his hands. Why  _ had _ he decided to come back here? He was a fool to think that simply having been away might afford him leniency… he should have listened to his instincts and kept running. Returning to one's past could only bring heartache. Especially when one's past was… this.

He wasn't proud of the person he used to be. How was he supposed to ask Jacke to be proud of him now?

He didn't notice Jacke enter the room again until he heard the door click shut. Jumping a little, he turned to watch Jacke sit in his chair, heavily, and fold his arms.

A dark silence settled over the pair of them. Thancred waited for Jacke to break it.

"So," Jacke eventually said. "New ink. 's all that about?" He gestured vaguely to his own neck with one hand.   
"Ah." Thancred touched his own fingers to the indicated spot. "The Mark of the Sage. It's a brand of honour indicating my expertise in an area of study."   
Jacke snorted. "Didn't reckon ye could make such a fancy thing sound so flippin' boring," he said. He swung his feet up on the desk, crossing his legs. "Sharlayan, then?"   
"Mm."   
"That's where ye went?"   
"Mm."   
"They all reckon ye're from there, don't they," Jacke said. There was no small measure of contempt in his tone.   
"No." Thancred declined eye contact once more. "They think I'm Ul'dahn."   
"Ha. Sounds about pissing right," Jacke spat.   
"...some of them, anyway. Archon Y'shtola knows the truth."   
"Aye, well, I imagine a canny lass like that don't exactly need tellin'."

Another long silence. They both tried to speak at once.   
"Nay, you go first," Jacke said matter-of-factly.   
"I…" Thancred cleared his throat. "Forgive me. I've never…"   
"Never said sorry before, aye," Jacke murmured; but he let Thancred continue.   
"…I've never felt more ashamed of who I used to be than when Admiral Bloefhiswyn and Y'shtola laid it out in front of everyone. You must understand, I do my utmost on a daily basis to mature beyond who… and what… I used to be. My follies have cost me more than I care to recount."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He might be doing this, but he wouldn't let himself cry. "I don't know if I continue pretending to be a good person without offering you my sincere apologies for what I did."

Jacke didn't respond for a while.

"Aye, well," he eventually said. "I don't know what ye're expectin', but even as Captain o' this sorry lot, I cannot magic off a debt that big. Not when it's gone unpaid, and for so many years an' all. Maybe if ye was here to put it right rather'n to  _ whine _ about it, then we'd be havin' different whids, but--"   
"I know!" Thancred pressed his hands to his cheeks. "I know. I'm not here to ask anything from you, Jacke."   
"Then what?" Jacke took his feet down off the desk, staring at Thancred.   
"I wanted you to know that…"

The silence stretched.

"That…"

"To know what?" Jacke sat forward. The chill in his voice was enough that Thancred would be surprised if it didn't turn the entire Rhotano Sea to slurry. "Don't go pullin' that  _ I really loved ye _ shite now, Cred. I ain't bitin'."

Oh…

Thancred felt a lump in his throat and a nasty weight in his chest. His eyes stung. His cheeks burned. He couldn't keep looking at Jacke's stony expression. Was this… by Menphina, was this  _ heartbreak _ ?

Jacke stood. "Sorry don't pay debts," he said shortly, walking calmly to the door without looking back. "If ye'd paid one sorry sot o' attention to a damn thing what our ol' mentor said, Thal rest i's soul, then ye'd know that."

The door creaked open. "Yer  _ chaperone  _ will come an' get ye shortly, Cred. Don't let the door hit ye on the way out."

He left.

Thancred wasn't going to cry.

He bit his lip. Hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated Mature for sexual content.

Thancred could scarcely think of any time in his life when he'd ever been quite so nervous. Or cold.

Of course, the alcohol helped take the edge off both.

It wasn't like he made a habit of coming to apologise while tipsy, but-- well, no, that was a lie. That's exactly what he did. He made a point to keep track of his own vices these days, and the fact he was an emotional drinker was coming more to the forefront of late than he'd care to admit. But still. It helped.

Although, in all honesty, most of the effects of the alcohol had worn off by the time he heard light feet drop onto the secluded dock beside him.

For a few moments, more of that terrible silence stretched out between them. But then Jacke spoke.

" _ Flowers _ , Cred?" The incredulity in his tone was curbed heavily by exhaustion and frustration both.  
"I could think of no better way to get your attention," Thancred admitted - then finally dared to look at his late night companion.

Jacke looked tired. The moonlight caught his blue eyes, but the look in them was more steel than soft sea. His deceptively lithe arms were crossed firm over his toned chest. His handsome jaw was set.

Jacke spoke suddenly, flatly. "Just what did ye want me  _ attentions  _ fer, anyroad? I thought I made meself quite clear."  
"And I heard you loud and clear, old friend." Thancred saw no reason to delay doing what he'd planned.

He produced the substantial sack of gil from where it was tucked into his tunic, then tossed it over towards Jacke.

Jacke examined it

"...Cred," he said slowly. "This better not be cloyed off some poor sod."  
"On my honour as a Scion of the Seventh Dawn, t'was not. It turns out being ' _ some sort of big hero _ ' means it's possible to ask in favours from all  _ sorts _ of rich lords and ladies… plenty of whom owed me generous favours already."  
"Aye?" Jacke frowned. "And just how do ye expect me to trust yer word on this one, ye bloody fibber?"  
"Normally I'd be wounded by such talk, but… well, I thought you might say that. Which is why I had the fine people in question sign  _ receipts _ ."

Now Jacke looked interested. Good. "Right, well. Let's get 'em inside as we can has a look for signs o' yer forgeries, aye? I don't reckon a dark dock be the best place, in case that were yer plan."  
"Quite right you are. Although if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not make another walk of shame through the Sisters… I daresay the some of those nuns are capable of a level of judgement that parallels even the most fierce of Primals."  
"Save them pretty whids o' yers fer ye womenfolk," Jacke said. "'S a back way."

Thancred would have asked about the security concerns raised by said back way, were it not for the fact that accessing it required feats of acrobatics that only the likes of Jacke and Thancred could accomplish. The moon sank low on the horizon as they stole along the metal girders and ropes and up the cliffsides of Limsa Lominsa; Thancred was glad he hadn't had more to drink.

Eventually Jacke opened a hatch in a cliffside, and one magitek code-lock later, they were inside the fourth floor of the Rogues' Guild. A relatively short walk to the sixth saw them in Jacke's office once more.

Thancred sat nervously during the appraisal, fretting that Jacke would find imaginary issue with some minute detail; but his old companion simply examined the receipts in silence, magnifier held to one eye.

"...well," he eventually said. "If they  _ is _ fakes, they's bloody swivin' gooduns."

But Jacke wasn't as pleased-seeming as Thancred would have liked. In fact, he moved around the desk and loomed over Thancred where he was sat - it suddenly and belatedly occurred to Thancred that no one knew where he was, right now, and he could probably be killed and not found. Ever.

"Ye still lied to me, Waters. Ye lied to me an' then ye lied some more, 'cause yer a damned user!  _ Flowers _ ?! What on Llymlaen's fair seas made ye think that was--"

Suddenly, all at once, Thancred understood what he had to do to finally put this right.

He stood up and grabbed Jacke by the shoulders. At first he resisted, but once Thancred got their lips pressed together…

Oh, by Menphina, Thancred regretted not doing this more before he left. It had only been once, and though it made Thancred wince to think of it, the confusion and guilt he'd felt about kissing  _ another boy _ played no small part in why he'd left. If he'd been known as a fancier of boys, his younger self had reasoned, then he would never be able to get a girlfriend again…

Only now he was older, wiser, and - frankly - a better person. He understood now that some folk liked it both ways, and that was simply that. He'd kissed the Warrior of Light - also a man - and nothing bad had come of it. Coming back and giving Jacke what he should have given him to start with was only a logical continuation; now that he'd pieced together that Jacke  _ wanted _ it still...

Jacke's hand came up to grip the back of Thancred's hair, and he reciprocated the kiss almost aggressively once he realised what it was. Possessively. Thancred submitted to that willingly, allowing Jacke's tongue to claim him, dropping his hands to Jacke's waist and tilting his head to accommodate whatever Jacke might want.

Jacke broke the kiss. Thancred let his eyes stay closed for a few moments, then slowly opened them to meet Jacke's gaze.

"What in seven bloody hells are ye playing at," Jacke murmured. But his words had a softer edge to them, now. He kept his hand in Thancred's hair.   
"I'm not playing any more." Thancred broke eye contact, but brought his hands up to rest on Jacke's shoulders. "I doubt it would avail either of us to pretend that things will go back to how they used to be. I have new duties now, as do you. But I wished to mend what I could. If you would still have me, then…"

Jacke's other hand came to Thancred's waist, pulling him in close. Thancred allowed himself to be pulled off-balance. "Don't take me fer a lovesick fool, Cred, an' certainly not for ye."   
"I know what a lovesick fool looks like," Thancred said. "You don't strike me as one."   
"Good. 'Cos it'd be awful for ye if ye assumed I was just on account o' the fact I'm intendin' te swive ye tonight."

Thancred felt his entire body flush as Jacke took his chin in hand and tilted it upwards. Accepting the somewhat forceful kiss, he gladly allowed himself to be overwhelmed - Jacke smelled of salt water and spices and just faintly of rum, and his lips were surprisingly soft. Those strong arms of his wrapped tight around Thancred's back, pressing their bodies flush together; though Thancred couldn't feel much through his tunic, the firm muscles of Jacke's chest still gave his imagination plenty to work with.

Wordlessly, they both agreed to escalate things. Without breaking the kiss, Jacke bent down just enough to grip Thancred's thighs, then lifted him. Thancred wrapped his legs around Jacke's back and his arms over his shoulders; Jacke chuckled and nipped deliberately at Thancred's lower lip. Thancred gasped.

"Ahh… are we going to do this out here in the open, then?" Thancred asked, as Jacke's teeth found the side of his neck. He tilted his chin back and let out a long, slow breath as the question went ignored, for the time being; Jacke's teeth teased down the centre of his neck 'til they found the cloth collar that sat over his throat. Then, he pulled away.   
"Me office ain't exactly  _ open _ , Cred." His finger slid under the collar. "An' 'sides, since when did ye add  _ shy _ to the list o' yer winnin' qualities?"   
"Just a habit." Thancred gasped as Jacke pulled him close by it. Gods…   
"If ye want me to move us, I can." He kept his finger in place while he continued the nips at Thancred's skin, down onto his shoulder.   
"If you would… assuming there is somewhere more private to go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW and rated Explicit for sexual content.
> 
> Thancred and Jacke are both cis men.

Jacke firmed up his grip on Thancred and carried him to the door. After a quick check to ensure they would remain alone once they left the room, he crossed the corridor. He obviously intended to open one of the doors, but--  _ oh _ , slammed Thancred against the wall and kissed him  _ hard _ instead. So dissolved was Thancred in the sensations that he didn't notice Jacke unlocking the door, nor it swinging open, until Jacke was lifting Thancred up again and carrying him through it.

Thancred could only assume this was Jacke's bedroom. Obviously there wasn't a bed - he spied a hammock tied up in the corner, and a post that it was likely strung from when in use. No windows, either; a skylight let Menphina's light filter through, even if the frosted glass didn't allow a view of the stars. And there was lots of mess - papers, trinkets, boxes, weapons, clothes, sheets, empty bottles of Thaliak only knew what…

Jacke set Thancred down, then once again grabbed his collar and kissed him, biting at his lip again for good measure. No doubt to leave Thancred dizzy and unwilling to poke around. And, well, to Thancred's mild embarassment, it worked - he stood still and watched as Jacke shoved some of the mess off what turned out to be a plush couch. It looked clean enough underneath.

"Ye goin' to be all right, 'ere?" asked Jacke, approaching Thancred again. He took him by the shoulder, this time.   
"Should be." Thancred settled his hands on Jacke's waist, his thumb sliding up his side. Jacke didn't protest.   
"Thought ye might be more used to fancier digs by now."   
"Used to, perhaps.  _ In requirement of _ , no." He stepped closer, pressing himself flush against Jacke again. "Do you still want to do this, old friend?"   
"Aye, that I do. An' ye still want to submit? Figured that's what ye was on about, anyroad. Correct me if I'm wrong."   
"No, you aren't wrong." Thancred brought their faces close, but then glanced away - "although, I have one consideration to ask."   
"Aye?"   
"I'm not exactly experienced in the department of… well. The actual  _ swiving _ part. Receiving, at least. I'm aware of the concepts, you understand, and, well…"   
"Ye've practiced," Jacke filled in, smirking.   
"Ha. Yes. But I imagine such cannot suffice for real experience, and so you shall have to forgive any mistakes on my part."   
"No worries on that, Cred. Ye jus' stay relaxed an' listen to what I tells ye, an' ye'll be right. Reckon now's as good a time as any for ye to start on that  _ listening te me  _ bit," he teased, gently pushing Thancred's shoulder.   
Thancred laughed, equally gently. "Right you are. Very well."

They kissed again. It was gentler, this time. The anger had left his mannerisms, but the possessiveness had not - he knew how to tilt Thancred's head back just so, enough to make him feel powerless. Jacke's soft lips gave way to his sweet tongue, drawing Thancred out; giving him space and time to enjoy what they were sharing.

Thancred didn't know when exactly Jacke had been practicing, or with whom… but he'd gotten good at this.

It was Thancred who, tugging on Jacke's open shirt, moved them over towards the couch. It was surprisingly comfortable under his behind as he sat back, allowing himself willingly to be cornered against the wall. Jacke pursued him, sitting over him and covering him as they kissed once more. Only this time, his hands explored further afield than Thancred's hair or neck; they went straight for his belt, undoing the buckle with one movement, then lifting the skirt of his tunic to expose his stomach.

"Jus' how many layers ye wearin', Cred?" he asked - and Thancred laughed, maybe a little sheepishly. He  _ did _ wear rather a lot these days. Especially compared to back then.   
"Three if you count the chestguard, old friend. Is that a request for their removal?"   
"Aye, that it is."   
"Consider it done."

As Thancred undid the catches on the chestguard and wriggled out of his shirt, Jacke settled himself down between his legs. Thancred's heart fluttered as he felt Jacke's hair, then his lips, tickle his stomach. He was warm and insatiable; those nibbles caught the sensitive flesh of his soft belly, just enough to be felt without leaving a mark. Thancred couldn't resist bringing a hand to Jacke's covered head.   
  
"May I?" he murmured, sliding his thumb under the cloth.   
"Ask nicer," Jacke replied. He caught Thancred's eye.   
Thancred swallowed. " _ Please _ may I," he tried.   
"Aye, ye may." Jacke smiled, then went back to what he was doing.

_ Definitely _ had practice.

Thancred gently undid the clip holding the head covering in place, then unravelled the green cloth that made it up. Jacke's hair was a rich shade of brown, and Thancred gladly ran his fingers through it - it was thick and straight, as it ever had been, but neat and clean. Jacke hadn't been neglecting to take care of himself. Good.

He was distracted by a sharp bite to his midsection. He gasped, his gaze jerking back down to catch Jacke's again - only to be met with a smirk.   
"Ye payin' attention now, Cred?"   
"That I am," Thancred said, catching his breath slightly. "No need to bite me."   
"Got ye watchin' me again, didn't it?" Jacke grinned a little wider. "Goin' to take the rest o' yer clothes off, now. Ye ready?"   
Thancred nodded, and arched up enough to make it easier.

Jacke pulled both his trousers and his underwear down in one easy movement. While Thancred kicked them the rest of the way off, Jacke - still fully clothed - moved to cover him once more. All at once, Thancred felt his collar pulled taut once more as Jacke pulled him into a kiss with it, their chests pressed together, their--  _ oh _ , if he had been worried about Jacke not being as into this, then all his worries were dispelled… Thancred couldn't help but moan as his bare cock slid up against Jacke's through his clothing.

"I have lubrication," Thancred said, unable to subdue the undertone of neediness in his voice. "And protection. In the pouch on my belt."   
Jacke broke the kiss to look Thancred in the eye, then licked his lips and bit his ear, instead. Thancred cried out.   
"Jacke…" Gods, this was maddening. His tongue soothed the curve of Thancred's ear, but his hair was tickling his chest and his lips, his hips providing just enough pressure against his length to be teasing without being satisfying… " _ Jacke _ ! Please!"   
"Use them whids o' yers," Jacke murmured. Low and deep. "The pretty ones, if ye will. Figure yer used to talkin' yer way out o' things. Now ye gotta talk yer way into it, aye?"   
"Aye…" Thancred repeated, closing his eyes.

He didn't usually find it so difficult to  _ think _ . The arousal itself was nothing particularly out of the ordinary for him, but the circumstances of it… Jacke being someone he could never have dreamt about being forgiven by even on the shallowest of levels, let alone this… it was leaving his head in a spin. Where could he even begin?

"Please, Jacke. I know… I know I don't deser--"  
Jacke cut him off abruptly with a kiss.

Not those kinds of words. Alright.

Thancred began again.

"Jacke, I want you. Please. I know you can show me how it's done and then some with those delightful fingers of yours…"  
"Aye?" Now Jacke sounded interested. He brought his hand up, offering Thancred his two foremost fingers.  
"Mm…" Thancred nuzzled them, his hips rocking against Jacke's. "I'm fully aware you're more used to ensuring they  _ aren't _ felt, but something tells me you're fully capable of putting your dexterity to more delicious uses…"

He took Jacke's fingers into his mouth. He knew this game - he'd been in Jacke's position during it many a time - and so he knew to swirl his tongue just so around the tips, to suckle as though they were something else… and judging by the fact Jacke was reaching for Thancred's discarded belt with his other hand, the physical innuendo was having its intended effect. And Thancred himself wasn't exactly bored, either; his own cock twitched against nothing with useless arousal.

Jacke pulled his fingers back. Thancred found himself moaning and chasing after them, only to find them being replaced with Jacke's lips; a more-than-acceptable compromise. The kiss only lasted for a moment, though - Jacke sat back to examine the lubricant bottle Thancred had brought.

A sniff at the uncorked phial. "T'ain't poison, then." He shrugged; then proceeded to further soak the fingers Thancred had so dotingly sucked.  
"Now, would I  _ ever _ poison you? Don't answer that," Thancred half-joked. But his hands grasped at Jacke in efforts to pull him close again. "Jacke, please… don't keep me waiting any longer."

Jacke acquiesced. His fingertips pressed to Thancred's back entrance - not inside, not yet. Thancred knew this part, at least, would need patience.

"I can't wait," Thancred continued, his voice soft and quiet as Jacke leaned in, "to feel you within me… to feel you move with me. Like the ocean that unites us, my old friend, we shall roll with waves of pleasure…" Not his best poetry; but in his defence, it had been a long day and he was currently  _ very _ distracted by Jacke's fingertips slipping inside of him.

Their lips met once more, absolving Thancred of tarring his good name as a bard any further; there was that  _ ravenousness  _ in Jacke's kiss again, taking and taking and leaving Thancred breathless and wanting more.  _ Gods _ , if he hadn't made a mistake by staying away…

By the time Jacke had worked his second finger into Thancred, a constant trickle of clear pre was smearing the scion's stomach - and he was rapidly being reduced to wrecked groans and grasps at Jacke's shirt any time he curled his fingertips against  _ that _ spot.

"Please…" he whimpered, and  _ Menphina _ he sounded desperate… Jacke seemed to agree. With his clean hand, he cupped Thancred's jaw again - this time curling his thumb up his chin, letting Thancred catch the tip of it 'twixt his lips.

"Don't ye worry, pet. I hear ye."

_ Pet… _

Oh, Thancred almost  _ came _ .

And then Jacke's fingers were gone, and Thancred  _ whined _ , squirming in place and reaching down to lift his legs wider apart - he's always been flexible and now, mercifully, was no exception. He watched the rubber go on (evidently Jacke had used one before) and let his breath quicken as he felt the thick tip press up against him.

Thancred felt as though he could beg with every pore of his body for what was about to come. Jacke's fingers slipped under his collar once more and gripped it; Thancred let out another useless  _ please _ as he froze in anticipation…

Jacke rolled his hips forth slowly with a deep grunt, and Thancred didn't think he'd ever been so full in his life. Certainly not  _ there _ , at least.

"Ye all right?" Jacke's voice sounded strained, too, and Thancred would later struggle to remember ever having heard a more attractive sound.  
"A moment…" For all this was enjoyable, Thancred knew his body had its limits. He didn't fancy explaining this manner of injury to a chirurgeon.  
"T'is as ye say." Jacke leaned in once more and pressed a kiss just below Thancred's ear, moving down to nibble softly at his neck.

Thancred closed his eyes and breathed. Jacke's weight over him was grounding and warm; his leaking cock was pressed against Jacke's shirt, their chests heaving against one another. Thancred was sure the shirt would probably stain. He couldn't bring himself to care, and he was sure Jacke couldn't, either. The length stretching him out was doing so increasingly pleasantly as time went on - Jacke's teeth passed over Thancred's throat and he found himself shivering, rocking his hips down. It felt good.

"Ye ready, then?" Jacke asked at the movement. The hunger that had entered his tone was unmistakable.  
"Gods, yes please…" Thancred opened his eyes, catching Jacke's gaze as he rocked his hips again. "I'm ready."  
Jacke  _ shivered _ . "Glad te hear it."

He drew back slowly, then  _ rolled _ his hips forth once more. Thancred moaned. Loudly. That felt-- far, far better than he could have imagined.

Jacke was surprisingly gentle, considering the insatiable way in which he'd gone about his foreplay - the pace was slow to begin with, still allowing Thancred time to adjust. Time and space. It had what was no doubt the intended effect; the longer it went on, the more Thancred felt himself being drawn out, his moans and whimpers and soft pleas of Jacke's name becoming louder and more genuine. Jacke had proven he wasn't going to hurt him this night. And so it was natural to relax into this; into the surrender that Thancred had been needing so badly to give.

Jacke's thrusts grew gradually quicker, and then more erratic. Each one brought Jacke's member forth to bear against Thancred's innermost delight; each brought Jacke's face closer to Thancred's. They kissed again, Thancred pulling Jacke close - and when Jacke did eventually pull away, it was only to bury his face in Thancred's hair.

Finally, Jacke gave one strong, deep thrust - then held there, taking an equally deep breath of Thancred's scent.

He didn't pull back. Thancred shivered hard under him - he was  _ so close _ , but something was--

"Ye want to cum, pet?" Jacke asked, soft and perfect.

It was like a lever had been switched in Thancred's mind. Utterly  _ filthy _ begging poured out of his mouth. He didn't even register half of what he was saying - he just wanted Jacke to do this for him. That was all that mattered. Suddenly Thancred felt a hand close around his neglected length; he rocked up into it, crying out as Jacke moved within him. His begging silenced itself as Thancred focussed solely on the closing act of this long overdue liaison.

Jacke was damned good with his hand… but when Thancred opened his eyes just a little, what he saw was enough to send him over the edge. Jacke wasn't watching his cock; he was watching his face, and doing so with such anticipation and  _ intensity _ that Thancred could not  _ help _ but--

He heard himself cry out Jacke's name.

His climax was utterly  _ consuming _ .

His cock spilled itself over his belly; his come reached as far up as his chest, pooling in the crevices of his skin. Jacke kept stroking him until Thancred grabbed his wrist for him to stop - Jacke chuckled and swiped his thumb cheekily over the tip once more, eliciting a hard shudder from Thancred, then withdrew his hand.

"Bene," Jacke murmured. Thancred felt warmth spread through his chest, satisfied exhaustion claiming his body; he let his head drop back, his limbs finally relaxing out of the death-grip he'd been holding Jacke in. Jacke slowly pulled out of him - slowly - then sat up to remove the rubber before lying down atop Thancred.

Thancred didn't know how long they stayed there, panting, sweaty selves pressed together. He might have dozed off, even. He felt Jacke's fingers slowly intertwine with his own. Without thinking, he accepted the gesture.

Eventually, Jacke sat up. "Ye all right, Cred?" he asked, alighting a kiss onto his forehead.   
"Tired, but yes."   
"Then let's get ye all washed up, aye?  Can't be comfy sleepin' with seed all o'er ye."   
Thancred laughed a little, then - with Jacke's help - sat up. His head spun for a moment, so he stayed seated; Jacke crossed the room, sliding a wall compartment out to reveal a small bathing area. It looked cleaner than any other single square ilm of his living quarters save the one Thancred was sat on.

He watched as Jacke turned on the oil lamp and installed the fire shard into the shower compartment that would let it run hot. He could probably make an excuse now, if he wanted to. He really should - Jacke deserves better than this. Better than  _ him _ . He didn't deserve forgiveness, and yet…

No. He ducked his head and swiped his thumb over both cheeks. Bailing again would only leave Jacke all the more hurt. He would face up to this; for his sake.

"Ye comin', Cred?" Thancred snapped his gaze up to look at Jacke. Ah… he'd got the shower running.

And was shirtless. Waiting for him.

"Would I ever keep you waiting?" Thancred joked, and Jacke laughed - affording Thancred time to wipe at his face properly. He picked his way across the room and, finally, joined him in the shower.

With the pleasantly warm water coursing down both of their bodies, Jacke saw fit to wrap his arms around his waist. This close, Thancred could see all the little scars that Jacke had acquired in their years apart; all the troubles he wasn't there for…

By  _ Menphina _ , who was the lovesick fool supposed to be, again? If Thancred wasn't being held in a rather pleasant hug, he'd groan at himself.

"Ye all right?" Jacke asked, again.   
Thancred took a little too long to reply.   
"Ye ken, if it'd make ye feel any better, I could string ye up." There was soft humour in Jacke's tone. "Absolve all that guilt ye got weighin' ye down even after I makes it clear I forgive ye now."   
Thancred couldn't help but laugh. It was soft, and weak, but it was genuine. "Now,  _ dear _ Jacke, that is talk for the  _ third _ date at the earliest. Don't be uncouth."   
"Haha! Piss on uncouth," Jacke grinned. "I'll string ye up any time ye like, Cred."

Thancred didn't think he'd ever heard such a phrase said with so much affection. When the hug tightened, he accepted it; returned it, even, leaning his head down to rest it on Jacke's shoulder.

"…Jacke?"   
"Mm?"   
"Are you  _ crying _ ?"   
Jacke sniffed again, gently rubbing Thancred's back. "Nay, Cred. T'is but the hot water makin' me nose run."   
"Hmm. If you insist."

They didn't even get to do much washing, in the end. They were clean enough for sleep, though - and Thancred found it surprisingly easy to share Jacke's hammock, a childhood spent sleeping in one of the damn things apparently not lost despite the decades of fluffy feather mattresses in between. Limbs tangled, they slept; and despite them both being up and having gone their separate ways by the time the sun rose over the horizon, Thancred had to admit to himself that perhaps there was more to this "begging for forgiveness" business than he had previously thought.


End file.
